1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word-processing system which displays an input character sequence. More particularly, a word-processing system according to the present invention displays characters printed by an interchangeable daisy wheel transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Word-processing systems which employ daisy wheel transfer devices often support multiple character sets. Multiple character sets are supported by using overlays, which redesignate the keyboard in accordance with a selected character set, and multiple daisy wheels, each of which is capable of printing a different character set. Many of these word-processing systems also display typed characters before or during printing. However, these systems can only display characters of a primary character set. In other words, if typed characters are not found in the system's primary character set, the system cannot display the typed characters. Therefore, although these systems support the typing and printing of multiple character sets, they do not support the display of multiple character sets.
Therefore, what is needed is a word-processing system employing a replaceable daisy wheel transfer device which supports the display of multiple character sets.